


He is not your father

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: Jason控制了Sam并得到了头盔，他决定给予自己的亲生儿子惩罚。·银护动画第二季触发脑洞·三人行pwp，强迫式性行为·Jason是个dick，Sam是个好孩子，Peter…很无辜





	He is not your father

<<<  
“现在，你要不要加入我，Samuel？”  
“Sam……stop him……”Quill看着他，眼角的潮红和蒙了水汽的蓝眼睛过于惹眼了。  
Jason抵着Quill的腰胯把他推向Sam，一只手抚上Quill的胸膛，像是向人展示的同时又诱惑他们。  
Sam颤抖着吻了上去。

<<<  
“仍然不愿意摘下头盔是吧，Dad……”  
“你知道吗，Peter，作为一个被儿子亲手送进监狱的父亲，我认为你是时候需要一些惩罚了。”  
“别说那些……哈……太恶心了——”  
“而你才是那个仍然在叫我‘dad’的人……对吧，Samuel？”  
Sam接住在Jason冲撞下重心不稳的Peter，他能感觉到Peter抓着他肩膀的手指在颤抖。他不知道该做些什么，只能安慰性地抚上对方紧绷的背肌，并提供一个保持平衡的支点。  
他才是个高中生，这一切对他来说太过了，宇宙的规矩他还没能全部把握，而现在他只觉得喉咙有点干。  
“这是个学习的机会，Samuel，”Jason越过Peter的肩膀看向他，“学习如何对待阻碍你道路的敌人。然后享受它。”  
说完Jason似乎加重了抽插的力度，因为Peter的大腿紧贴着搭上了Sam的腰，而Sam能清楚地听到耳边的抽泣和加重的喘息。  
这样的情景的旁人眼里无异是怪异的，甚至有种变态的情趣。前后两个人都穿着Nova军团百夫长的制服，头上戴着相同的头盔，而中间那个人被扒得一丝不挂。  
“Enjoy it, son?”Jason凑到Peter颈边问，吐息的热气激得后者不停地往Sam那边躲。  
Sam僵硬地站在原地，Peter皮肤的温度透过制服传达到了他的身上，耳边则是这个宇宙中难得同为地球人的喘息声。他知道自己起了反应，身体在他意识到之前就已经在轻微地蹭着怀里的男人，制服过于贴身了让他喘不过气来，他很想把头盔摘下来大口呼吸一会儿。  
“Stop it……please……”  
Peter的语气不复一开始的坚决，甚至开始乞求，只是在这种情况下不知道是对Jason还是Sam。  
下一秒Peter昂起头来，呻吟或是喘息都被杂糅在一起，而Sam则有了机会顺着颈部的弧线看下去看到了造成这一幕的凶手，Jason的左手扣在Peter的左胸上，手指恶劣地玩弄着充血挺立的乳头，指尖扣着乳尖。而另一边无人碰触的乳头同样在空气中挺立。  
莫名的冲动让Sam低头含住了那无人问津的乳首，舌头感受着这奇妙的坚硬与柔软。  
大概是因为突然的碰触或是胸前两边过于不同的感觉，Peter向后远离了Sam，但在撞到Jason的胸膛时又像被电到了一样弹了回来。他厌恶Jason的碰触，最后只能尴尬而紧绷地吊在他们俩中间，脚趾可见地颤栗着。  
“你的固执令人生气又让人怜悯，Peter。”Jason叹了口气停下了动作。正当Peter准备疑惑地回头时，他突然被调换了个方向，惊呼在他直面那张和他有些相似的脸时被生生噎了回去。  
Peter推开Jason想拉开距离，白色的浊夜在牵扯中顺着他的腿流了下来，但Jason掐着他的大腿往自己的方向一拉，滚烫的欲望再度抵上他的后穴。Peter闭紧眼失衡地向后倒去。  
但他并没有如预料中地摔在地面，另一具躯体接住了他，然后一双手从后方环住了他的腰。  
“给年轻人一些展现的机会。”Jason嘴角挂着笑意，夹在中间的姿势几乎把Peter对折起来了，不过鉴于他用了头盔的力量让Peter漂浮，这个姿势对他们来说应该都没那么费劲。  
Peter的唇角颤动但没有说话，眼泪在身体的晃动中从眼眶滴落。他能感到Sam也进入了他，被撑满的疼痛感没有那么明显了，不知道是因为他已经失去了知觉还是因为疼过头了。他知道自己现在看起来一定狼狈不堪……比起前后这两个衣衫整齐的人来说。但他只厌恶Jason，Sam是个好孩子，他安慰自己，只是被Jason利用控制了。搂着自己的那双手游移到了自己的胸前，Sam的动作比Jason温柔得多，但在此刻也不知道是种安慰还是更残酷的折磨。  
Jason掐着Peter的下巴和下唇把他拉近自己，泪水从脸上滑落之后很快就被身体的高温蒸发，Peter只觉得自己整个人都滚烫潮湿。  
“我不得不说，Peter，你确实很像你妈妈。”Jason认真地看着他。  
“你没资格……”这激怒了Peter，他试图凶狠地瞪向Jason。由于手脚都被头盔的力量控制，这是他此刻唯一能做的了。不然他一定一拳砸上那张戏谑的面孔。  
Jason并没有管他，掐住他的胯部向自己这边撞过来，这让Peter发出痛苦的闷哼。  
“我很…抱歉……”后方年轻的男孩在他耳边轻声说，带着一丝僵硬。  
“看看Samuel，Peter，深爱着父亲的孩子，这有没有触动你？”Jason的声音还是那么游刃有余，“我们本来也可以，但你破坏了这一切。”  
Peter只能沙哑着嗓音喊shut up。  
这不一样，他想，Sam有个勇敢的好父亲，而你只是个混蛋。  
他扭头去看Sam，脸颊蹭过后者的头盔带来一丝冰凉，这稍微让他恢复了点神志。  
“你是对的，Sam……”他喘着粗气，“我没资格说你，因为我不是你父亲，但他更不是……Don’t——”  
他的话语在惊呼中中断，Jason引导着Sam的手拢住Peter的欲望，然后把已然渗出的液体涂抹在他自己的小腹上。同时后方的侵犯在加快，两个人轮番甚至一同进入了他，释放时的精液甚至让他的小腹微隆。快感与疼痛融合着一波波袭来，Peter忍不住哭喊出声。  
最终他崩溃地到达高潮，然后失去意识。

<<<  
“我很抱歉。”  
Sam的声音忽近忽远，掠夺者的红色外套被披到自己身上，那给予了Peter温暖与安慰。  
“It’s all fine.”  
Peter再度陷入沉睡。

 

END


End file.
